Elegance
by SparkyCasper
Summary: Elegance was never something Tenten thought about herself, however after one side remark from Neji that all changes. Now, with Ino’s help, she tries to become the most elegant person. All for Neji’s sake.


Elegance

Mounds of weapons left my hands and flew across the air, until landing satisfactory in the trees across from me. Perfect aim, as always. My feet landed on the ground and I smiled, pleased with the days work. In my opinion I was getting better. Much better. Now not only did I land every shot but I also got it on target. That was a very satisfying achievement for me. And now, with it done and dusted I was exhausted.

I left the target grounds, making my way over to the tree where I'd dumped my bag. As I approached I noticed a male figure sitting under the tree, gazing at me intently.

"What you doing here Neji?" I asked as he threw me my towel and drink bottle. I sat beside him, taking a huge swig. I'd only just registered how thirsty I was.

"Me and Lee finished fighting already so I thought I'd check on you." He muttered, never taking his eyes off of me. He had his byakugan activated and I knew he was watching the flow of my chakra. Although he did this often I could never shake the uneasy feeling I received. Who knows what he could see with those eyes.

He blinked, fluttering his lids, and deactivated it, returning to his normal beautiful eyes.

"So how am I looking?" I asked as he stood, taking my bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He passed me his hand and pulled me to my feet, not letting go even when I was standing. Of course, we weren't at training anymore so now we could go back to normal.

We started walking together, our clammy hands still entwined. I was hot and sweaty all over and was very grateful Neji didn't mind. I couldn't count the times I hadn't been close to him because he was sweaty, not that it stopped him from jumping me on those occasions.

"Stable," was the only reply that left his lips to my earlier question. His face redden slightly and again I wondered how much he could see with his eyes.

"Well, good I worked my nut off just then." He smiled slightly, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"I can see, you're sweating more then me and Lee and we've fighting for hours." I frowned at his response, pouting my lip. He was such a mega tease.

"Well, that just shows I work doubly hard." He smiled, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me over to sit on a near bench with him. He pulled me on his lap and kissed my cheek gently. I smirked back at him, kissing his cheek twice.

"You know, I do have to say something," I frowned, waiting for it.

"What?"

"I've nerve noticed how elegant you are," I blinked, studying his face closely. There was no hint of a lie or a joke in his face, but he couldn't have been serious. Me? Elegant? That was like saying an elephant was small or an ant scary. I was far from elegant. But his face held no hit other then seriousness, and Neji wasn't a fantastic liar. Not to me anyway.

"Thanks," I replied, still uncertain. This was something that needed to be further looked into.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You? Elegant?" Ino screeched as she threw herself back in laughter.

"Thanks," I muttered sarcastically, pulling a disgruntled face.

"What Ino-chan meant was, well Tenten-chan you're not really the most elegant person." Hinata chipped in, giving me a sympathetic look.

We were all standing in Ino's flower shop, her behind the counter and me leaning on it.

"I know I'm not elegant, but that's the point. Why would Neji say I'm elegant when I'm not?"

"Maybe he wants you to be, and that was his subtle hint" Ino suggested but I shrugged it off. Neji never made subtle hints, he was out right and out spoken. Plus he'd never before made any remark about the way I was so why'd he'd start now.

"Maybe he just sees a part of you you don't," Hinata said, smiling at me. I frowned, looking at her. Neji was perceptive, but I hugely doubted that. There was nothing about myself that I didn't know.

"Well, I don't think it matters much. I just wanted your opinion on it." Ino smirk and I could almost see the clogs in her head ticking away. "Don't bother," I muttered before she'd even revealed her plan to me.

"With what?" she smirked back in reply.

"A plan, I'm not doing it. You remember where you're last plan left me?" She pulled a confused face, like she was thinking about something as if she couldn't remember where her plan had got me. I didn't want to even remember.

"From what I remember you and Neji hooked up after what I did for you." Her triumphant smirk was almost of a slap in the face.

"That was just the outcome of it," I unsatisfying mutter, pouting slightly. Her Cheshire cat smirk stayed plastered on her face. Hinata just looked between us confused. Sometimes our conversations where hard to keep up with.

Ino didn't mention what was going on her head for most of the afternoon, but I was well aware that something was up. I didn't ask as I was slightly afraid to find out, but I knew I eventually would. Ino could never keep her mouth shut for long.

We were by the lake when she finally spoke, where Sakura had joined us. She had just finished talking about her previous mission when Ino cut in.

"I have an idea," she muttered, turning to face me. Sakura and Hinata looked confused while I just sighed.

"What is it now?" I muttered, eyeing her little smirk.

"You should be elegant." I frowned at her, waiting for more, but none came. This was her great plan. That was hardly scary or terrifying or painful.

"That's it," I asked and she nodded. "Well that's easy."

"You said he was coming over tonight, then that's your perfect opportunity. Show him how elegant you really are. He'll love it, guys love elegance. It's a show you're a woman." I nodded, taking in what she said. Though I doubted elegance was womanly.

"I guess that doesn't sound horrible, but how do I do it." I looked from Ino to Sakura, who was now smiling slightly. Hinata still looked completely bemused, but I was more concentrated on the glint in both their eyes.

"I'm saying nice dress," Sakura muttered.

"Different hair style," Ino added.

"Cooking,"

"Wine," They paused, still smiling, before sprouting the one word that didn't exist in my vocabulary.

"And heels of course."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

My life was officially over. There was no way I would ever live this down. This was going to go down in history.

I was standing in my kitchen, over the stove cooking some French thing I couldn't pronounce and wearing the most hideous dress ever. It was frilly and short and low cut and _pink. _But worst of all I was having to cling onto the side for my life because on my feat where my worst nightmare. 6inch stiletto shoes. Ewwwwwwwwwww.

Ino and Sakura had given me the mother of all make over's, changing my hair, adding make up, painting my nails, things I never thought where necessary, but judging by how much time and effort they spent on getting ready I wasn't surprised it took them hours to get ready. Never again would I moan.

The door bell went causing me to jump. I checked my watched, which showed it was 8.00. Neji was early, again. But that didn't surprise me. He was always early. I made my way to the door, clinging to any possible solid surface on my way. My feet only moved inches at a time and with every step I wobbled even more. I knew that I couldn't act like this when Neji arrived, this wasn't elegant at all.

When I reached the door I saw Neji, looking gorgeous as always leaning against the wall. He looked so casual and I was sure I looked major tense against him. He looked me over, taking in ever aspect of my appearance before entering.

"I feel underdressed," he muttered, placing his hand on my hip and kissing me gently. I smile, looking at his clothes. He was wearing genes and a shirt, but he looked smart. He always looked smart.

"You look fine, gorgeous in fact." I closed the door and lead the way into the living room. I was glad he walked in front so he didn't see me gripping to the wall or tripping over my own feet. He moved to sit on my big red sofa and pulled me down so I was half on top of him and half not.

"You look amazing," he muttered, cupping my face and kissing me again, longer this time more passionately. As always I was swept away, but tried to blink it off. I placed my own hands on his chest and leaned my whole weight against him.

"I think I look ridicules," was my honest reply, because believe me I did. He smiled, taking a hand a running in down the soft material, right down to my lower back before bringing it back. I had to admit that the material made his touch feel very nice.

"You look like a proper woman, very ladylike." I smiled, glad by his reply. Maybe Ino was right.

"Well thank you. And you better prepare for dinner because I'm cooking you something yummy." As I said this I watched Neji's face fall.

"You're cooking?" he asked, looking almost scared.

"Yes, is that a problem?" I watched his expression as he tried to cover up his worried glance while shaking his head, but I knew better. In truth I was a terrible cook but still, he shouldn't' doubt me already. "Wait here while I check on it." He nodded, kissing me again before letting me get up. It took me a few moments to steady myself before I could walk, but I did without any help, although wobbling was involved.

When I entered the kitchen I was quick to jump out of my heels and run over to the food. The rice was bubbling madly, so I quickly turned it down before checking on the chicken. It, unfortunately had turned a dark brown colour which I knew couldn't be good. I pulled it out slamming it on the side, before picking up the phone and dialling Ino's number.

"The chickens brown, is it supposed to be brown?" I asked the moment she'd picked up the phone. There was a pause before.

"It's supposed to be white." My mouth dropped as I stared at my chicken.

"Dark white?" I asked in a hope attempt.

"Don't worry, it should be fine. How's the sauce and rice?"

"Okay, both looking steamy. I've added the wine like you said." I moved over to the sauce, stirring it slightly.

"Good, a tea spoon right?" I froze. Tea spoon, tea spoon!

"Ino, this is a disaster."

"Don't worry Tenten, just carry on and it'll be fine okay."

"Fine," I muttered, "call you later," I hung up the phone before returning to the food. This would have to do and Neji would just have to like it. I pulled the chicken out and placed them on two plates, poured the sauces over the top before placing the rice around the edgy. It looked okay, but I doubted that it tasted ok. Hopefully Neji wouldn't complain, and pretend to like them. I took the plates and placed them on the table before slipping my heels back on.

"Neji," I called, grabbing to my heels before moving to sit on my seat. "Come and get it." I heard movement from the next room before Neji emerged into the room, flashing his dashing smile at me. He looked over the food while trying to hide his disgruntled look.

"This looks nice," he said, not sounding to enthusiastic. I nodded, slightly agreeing with him. It looked awful. We both started eating and with our first mouthfuls we both pulled the same disgusted face.

"This is awful," I muttered, and Neji smiled half-heartedly.

"It's not that bad," he said, taking another bite. I was glad he tried to eat it but it was slightly pointless.

"I'll get some drinks," I muttered, getting to my feet and stumbling over to the fridge. I pulled out the bottle of wine Ino had given me and returned to the table with the bottle opener.

"Wine?" he muttered looking at me. "That's very elegant."

"I know right," I said, taking my seat and hooking the opener on it. I pulled hard and it flew straight across the table, smack into Neji's face. He let out a long moan of pain. "Shit," I muttered, jumping up from the table. I moved to run across to him, but stumbled on my heel, causing it the snap under the weight, tripping. I tried to save myself by grabbing the table, but only grabbed the tablecloth and accidently pulled in on top of me and everything on it. All the food, the wine and glasses, plates and cutlery fell, clattering around me. I didn't bother moving as I didn't see the point. This night was always going to be a disaster waiting to happen. I was just thankfully that I hadn't put candles on there like Ino had suggested.

"Are you okay?" Neji said, jumping down to kneel beside me on the floor. He was still holding his face where the lid had hit him. I got to me knees, pulling the heels off as I did. I brought my hand to his check and cupping it, stroking where I'd hit him.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, stroking the skin. He smiled, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt that much." he kissed my head trying to comfort me, but I let out a deep sigh.

"I mean everything. This whole night has been a disaster waiting to happen. I'm sorry I'm such an inelegant clumsy moron." he frowned, showing me he was very unaware of what I was talking about.

"Tenten, why does it bother you now about them things. You've always been that way and I love that about you. Why are you trying to be an un clumsy elegant person now?" I looked deep into his eyes and saw no hint of a lie there. He was telling the honest truth and I myself wondered why I'd done it. Why did I want to be some elegant girl?

"You were the one who said I was elegant, so I thought you'd want me to be that way." That sounded mega dorky coming out of my mouth but it was what had gone through my head earlier and I was always honest with Neji.

"When did I say that?" he asked, raising a brow in my direction. We were still sitting on the floor; me covered in food and wine while Neji had a growing bruise on his face. We did look slightly foolish.

"This morning, after I'd been training." He thought for a moment before he remembered and then he laughed. He actually laughed. "What's so funny" I asked, rather offended. How could he laugh at me in a situation like this?

"I meant when you fight. On you're feat you're the most inelegant person ever, but the moment you're in the air, with weapons in your hand you completely transform. Like a beautiful swan, you fly through the sky. You're so delicate and smooth in the air and that's what I meant. You are elegant, but not when you're not fighting. Then you're just your cute, clumsy self and I love that." I smiled at him, blushing slightly. How could he sum me up so quickly when I was so unaware of what he was saying? How hadn't I realized this about myself. How hadn't I seen it, when Neji had?

"Thanks," I muttered, kissing him gently. He smiled, getting to his feet and helping me to mine.

"Who put that stupid thought in you're head in the first place?" He asked as we both started to tidy up.

"Ino, all of this was her idea." Neji sighed, rolling his eyes.

"That girl, she's meddling again." I nodded. Neji paused, picking my up from the waist and swinging me up to sit onto the table. I laughed as he leaning on me, kissing my neck gently.

"How elegant was that?" he muttered, peering over me and making me giggly.

"Very." I replied, kissing him. He smiled, than frowned suddenly. "What?" I asked, worried by his sudden expression change.

"Wasn't it Ino who helped us get together?" I nodded, frowning slightly. Where was this going? "And was she the one that made you wear this dress" I nodded again, smiling as he ran his hands up and down my back. "Then I owe her a lot," he muttered kissing me again. "Next time I think we should meddle in her relationships." I laughed loudly, just imagining Neji sneaking around like Ino did. That would be something I'd definitely have to see. But now it seemed that Neji was about to elegantly devour me. I guess that my clumsiness was beneficial after all.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


End file.
